Un amour déchu
by HeyBobby
Summary: Kiba est le meilleur ami de Naruto et le voir ainsi plonger dans la depression le bouleverse... Il se sent inutile, bon à rien... Mais comment peut-il aider son ami qui vient de perdre sa seule raison de vivre?
1. Chapter 1

Petits mots de l'auteur : Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue. Elle sera triste, certes, mais pleine d'amour et d'amitié…

Personnages : Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba (c'est lui qui narre l'histoire)

Disclamers : Ce ne sont pas mes persos.

Narration

_Pensées_

*action et lieu*

**Un amour déchu**

Hey ! Je me présente, je me nomme Kiba Inuzuka. Je suis le meilleur ami de Naruto Uzumaki, un gars sympa et drôle, légèrement naïf sur les bords. Il est assez grand, bien bâti, la peau bronzée. Ce que l'on remarque le plus chez lui sont ses cheveux aussi blonds que les blés et ses grands yeux d'un bleu envoutant. A vrai dire, si je vous parle aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous raconter son histoire, une lente descente vers les enfers, sombre, emplie de tristesse et de désespoir… Pourtant tout commençait bien, nous habitions dans le même quartier et allions aux mêmes écoles. Cette année là, nous étions au lycée, en première. Tout portait à croire que ce serait une année comme les autres. Nous étions dans la même classe, nous ne prenions pas du tout les cours au sérieux et nous faisions nos bêtises habituelles. Bref, une petite routine s'était installée. Mais, l'arrivée soudaine d'un nouvel élève à la fin du premier trimestre a tout bouleversé… Cet élève se prénommait Sasuke Uchiwa. Il avait la peau d'une blancheur irréelle qui faisait ressortir à merveille ses cheveux et ses yeux d'un noir profond. Il était mince, légèrement plus petit que Naruto, mais on devinait des muscles fins et puissants sous ses habits. Je dois avouer qu'il était très beau, pour preuve, toutes les filles lui courraient après, même Ino et Sakura ! Seule Hinata restait indifférente à son charme, ce qui m'a soulagé, à vrai dire, j'aime bien Hinata… Enfin, bref, ce nouveau venu a bouleversé bien des choses dans notre petit train de vie tranquille. Le premier jour, il a ignoré tout le monde, restant cloîtré au fond de la classe sans dire un mot. C'est à peine s'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre aux professeurs. Cet enfermement intriguait Naruto, lui qui était plutôt extraverti, son mutisme lui semblait étrange. Alors le lendemain, il tenta de lui parler à plusieurs reprises. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'entamer la conversation le silence lui répondait. Malheureusement pour Sasuke, Naruto est tenace. Il continua toute la journée, puis le lendemain, et ce jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Naruto n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il allait le faire parler ! Alors, le samedi il décida de lui rendre visite. Sasuke venait d'emménager dans notre quartier, Naruto prétexta donc une simple visite du voisinage pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ces nouveaux arrivants. Celui qui ouvrit la porte était un homme plutôt grand qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke. C'était en fait son frère ainé, Itachi. Il appela Sasuke, lui dit d'aller discuter avec ses « amis » (c'est ainsi que Naruto nous a présenté) dans le jardin. Sasuke obéit sans broncher, je pensais qu'il allait répliquer que nous n'étions pas ses « amis » et nous aurait claqué la porte au nez, mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. On s'installa près d'un cerisier, sur un banc. Pour la première fois il s'adressa à nous :

- Non, mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Naruro fut d'abord surpris. Il ne pensait pas que juste en passant chez lui il réussirait à le faire parler. Puis, il reprit contenance, et lui répondit :

- Juste te parler. Tu restes sans arrêt dans ton coin. On veut seulement apprendre à te connaître…

- Pourquoi faire ? Ma vie n'est pas aussi intéressante que ce que vous semblez croire ! Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne vous ai rien demandé !

- Hé, c'est bon, te mets pas sur la défensive comme ça. On veut juste te parler. T'agresses toujours les gens qui essayent d'être tes amis ?

- Des « amis » ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas, comment tu peux dire ça ?

- C'est sûr que si tu t'enfermes sur toi-même, on ne risque pas de te connaître, baka !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? « Baka » ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui sale blondinet !

- Hein ?? « Sale blondinet » ? Mais c'est quoi cette insulte pourrie là ? Qu'est ce ça peut te faire que je sois blond ?

- C'est bon Naruto, on se calme, tu vois bien qu'il veut rester seul, on va le laisser tranquille…

- Non, je ne partirai pas t'en qu'il ne se sera pas expliqué ! Pourquoi tu restes tout seul, hein ? Et ne me dis pas parce que tu es un grand solitaire ou un truc du genre ! Personne n'aime la solitude !

- Si j'ai envie d'être seul ça me regarde !

- C'n'est pas que tu as envie d'être seul, c'est que tu t'éloignes de tout le monde comme… comme si tu avais peur de créer des liens, de te mélanger avec les autres !

- Tu fais psy maintenant ! Je fais ce que je veux !

- *en prenant une voix plus douce* Dis, c'est ça, t'as peur de créer des liens ?

- NON ! C'est juste que je ne dois pas…

- Tu ne dois pas ? Comment ça ?

- Laisse tomber, fais comme si j'avais rien dit…

- Ah non, tu vas cracher le morceau ! Pourquoi ? Dis-moi !

- C'est… c'est…

- Oui…

- Bon d'accord, de toute façon tu ne me laisseras pas tant que je ne te l'aurai pas dit…

- Exactement ! Alors vas-y, lâche-toi !

- *regard dans le vague* Avant j'avais des « amis ». Mais, du jour au lendemain ils m'ont laissé tomber. Ça m'a tellement blessé que je me suis promis de ne plus jamais m'attacher à quelqu'un… Et puis, je déménage souvent, donc c'est plus facile ainsi…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une bande de cons t'as laissé tomber qu'il faut que tu restes seul ! C'étaient juste des abrutis, ce n'étaient pas de vrai amis ! C'est important d'avoir de vrais amis !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est de ma faute s'ils se sont éloignés de moi. Je ne suis pas normal…

- Comment ça pas normal ? T'as un troisième œil sur le front ?

- Mais non baka ! Je… rien, *baissant les yeux* laisse tomber…

- Hummmm, d'accord, si tu ne veux pas en parler… Mais sache qu'on a toujours besoin d'amis. Sans eux on n'est rien, on n'existe pas… Et puis, si on veut rire ou pleurer, partager toutes sortes de choses, avoir besoin d'un soutien ou autre, ils sont là pour nous. Oublie ta promesse absurde sur le fait de ne plus avoir d'ami. Je parle de vrais amis, qui ne te jugent pas et te respectent pour ce que tu es…

- *en faisant un petit sourire* D'accord…

Une fois le contact établi, Sasuke était plutôt sympa et le duo qu'il formait avec Naruto était vraiment très drôle. Ils se disputaient comme des chiffonniers pour un rien, se lançant des insultes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Le reste de la journée se déroula ainsi… De retour chez lui, il était heureux… Il avait réussi à le faire parler, et même à le faire rire… Vraiment, ce fut une très bonne journée, il avait hâte d'être à lundi, chose surprenante de sa part, lui qui chérissait tant ses petits week-end adorés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_AAhhh, Naruto est vraiment pénible parfois ! Depuis ce matin il me tape vraiment sur le système ! Il n'en finit plus avec ses questions : _

- Non mais à ton avis, pourquoi il est absent aujourd'hui ? Il allait bien pourtant avant-hier. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose, c'est pas possible. Tu crois qu'il s'est fait enlever ? Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Et dis, dis, à ton avis ?

- Tu commences à m'énerver Naruto. Comme si je savais pourquoi Sasuke est absent aujourd'hui. Il sera là peut-être demain, t'auras qu'à lui poser la question au lieu de me harceler.

- Oh, pardon de me préoccuper de mes amis ! J'avais oublié que c'était si peu intéressant pour toi !

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que tu es un peu agaçant à tout le temps répéter « et pourquoi il est pas là, et patati patata… » C'est tout.

- On aurait dû lui demander son numéro de portable, au moins j'aurais pu lui envoyer un SMS. Que je suis bête parfois !

- *d'un air moqueur* « Parfois » ?

- Ohé, ça va hein. Tu vas pas commencer.

- Désolé, c'est si facile de t'embêter.

- Gnagnagna… Pouh, non mais ça m'inquiète, c'est peut-être à cause de nous ?

- De nous ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué la manière dont le frère de Sasuke nous a accueillis ?

- Ouais, un peu froid le gars…

- « Froid » ? Glacial, ouais. Et puis, il nous a demandé d'aller dans le jardin comme si on ne pouvait pas entrer à l'intérieur, enfin, je me fais peut-être des idées… Et t'as vu comment Sasuke lui a obéi ? Comme s'il avait peur de lui…

- Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'était étrange tout ça… Mais bon, ce ne sont pas nos affaires…

- Hum, mais ça m'inquiète. On n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir… Peut-être que Sasuke ne doit pas se faire d'amis parce que sa famille ne veut pas ? Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de « il n'est pas normal » ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il nous le dira peut-être un jour.

- Ouais, s'il revient…

- Il reviendra, t'inquiète pas demain il sera là.

- Mouais, si tu le dis… On est vraiment tombé sur un gars étrange… Mais, je suis heureux de l'avoir rencontré *yeux dans le vague*.

- Hunf, il t'intrigue pas vrai ?

- Ouais, on peut dire ça… Je le trouve fascinant…

_Dans quoi tu t'embarques là Naruto ? Je la sens mal moi cette histoire… J'ai déjà entendu parler des Uchiwa et ce n'était pas en bien… Apparemment, une riche famille et surtout très puissante, liée à de sombres histoires de mafia… Mais bon, rien de sûr pour l'instant, seulement des rumeurs… C'est parfois pratique d'avoir un père policier… J'espère pour toi que ce n'est rien…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire qu'il reviendrait vite! Quel crétin ! Aaah, il va me barber encore toute la journée ! Sasuke, t'as intérêt à vite ramener tes fesses ! Je ne le supporterai plus très longtemps, ma patience a des limites ! Plus soulant que Naruto je ne connais pas ! Plus bavard non plus ! J'en peux plus, je vais craquer !_

- NARUTO TAIS-TOI ! Tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder !

-…

- Il… _allez on garde son calme… _il va revenir ne t'inquiète pas.

-…

_Merde, je n'aurais pas dû crier… Mais un peu de silence fait du bien… _

Après quelques minutes.

- Naruto ? T'es calmé ?

-…

_Il va pas me faire une grève de la parole maintenant, pire qu'un Naruto bavard, un Naruto muet._

- Naruto, désolé je me suis emporté.

-…

- Hé Naruto, dis quelque chose…

-…

- Ohé... Merde, ma patience a des limites. Tu veux bouder et bien vas-y ! Moi j'en ai marre.

_Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Je peux comprendre que l'on s'inquiète, mais tout de même c'est pas la peine de se passer les nerfs sur les autres ! D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être rien du tout, un rhume, de la fièvre ? Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas c'est pas un enlèvement par les extra-terrestres ! Non mais t'as quel âge Naruto ? Je te jure, n'importe quoi… Et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ses parents qui lui interdisent de sortir, enfin, je ne sais pas mais on n'enferme pas ses gosses quand même, surtout pour les empêcher d'aller à l'école ! Ce serait le monde à l'envers ! Pouh, je me prends trop la tête moi… _

- Oh…

- Quoi Naruto, t'as décidé de reparler ?

- Sa…

- « Sa » ?

- SASUKE !

_Hein ?_

- Désolé, je suis en retard.

- Hé hé, ça va ?

- Oui, très bien.

- Humm, t'as pas l'air pourtant.

- Si, si, je t'assure.

- Mouais.

//

*A la récréation*

- Alors, que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Oh rien, un peu de fièvre…

_C'est moi ou on dirait qu'il ment ?_

- T'as pris froid ?

- Ou…oui oui, c'est ça.

- Pourtant il a fait beau cette semaine.

- Et alors Kiba ? Il peut faire beau et qu'on attrape froid, pas vrai Sasuke !

- Mouais, si tu veux Naruto. _Septique… Et puis, pourquoi il se tortille comme ça ? On dirait…_

Paf.

- Aïe ! Mais t'es malade !

_Hé, c'est bien ce que je pensais…_

- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend de le frapper ?

- Rien, une intuition. Tu t'es fait mal là ?

- Oui, une chute c'est rien.

- Je peux voir ?

- N…NON !

- Ohé, ne t'énerve pas. Bon, on y va. Naruto, je peux te parler ?

- Oui.

*L'entraînant à l'écart*

- Sasuke ment.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- T'as pas remarqué ? Moi qui pensais que t'étais observateur…

- Oui, bon si j'ai remarqué… Mais je me disais qu'il avait sûrement une bonne raison.

- Ouais, je pense aussi. Il se tient bizarrement, comme s'il évitait de faire de trop grands mouvements. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause d'un bleu, puis c'est étrange d'avoir une blessure sur le flanc à cause d'une "chute"… Moi je te le dis, ce n'est pas normal.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui me pose mille questions sur Sasuke.

- Ouais... Et je commence à croire qu'il y a un truc pas net dans tout ça… Il faut qu'on arrive à voir sa blessure.

- Attention, Inuzuka junior mène l'enquête !

- Puf, abruti.

- Héhé.

//

- Bon Naruto, distrais le pendant que je m'approche.

- Oui chef !

- T'es vraiment débile parfois.

- « Parfois » ?

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer.

- Attention, Cible en approche. Trois, deux, un… Hé Sasuke ! On mange ensemble ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim…

- Allez, faut manger pour grandir, sinon tu resteras un nain toute ta vie.

_Ouah, quelle diversion ! T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ?_

- Je ne suis pas un nain ! Je suis aussi grand que toi !

- Haha, dans tes rêves ouais.

- Tant que je ne suis pas aussi débile que toi…

- Hein ? Répète !

_Je n'y crois pas, ça marche ! Allez on s'approche encore un peu et… _

- HÉ ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous Kiba !

- Oula, dis-moi Sasuke, t'es tombé sur quoi pour te faire ça ? Hein ? Un rocher tranchant ?

- Exactement !

- Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule !

- Mais…

Naruto prit la parole.

- *D'une voix douce* Sasuke, je peux comprendre que tu nous caches des choses mais s'il te plaît ne nous prends pas pour des abrutis. On s'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? Hein, qu'est-ce que j'ai de si intéressant ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit... on est tes amis. On veut juste que tu ailles bien… Comment veux-tu qu'on ne s'inquiète pas alors que tu es absent pendant des jours et que tu reviens blessé ?

- Ce sont mes problèmes, pas les votres. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

- Sasuke, tu ne peux pas nous demander ça. On est tes amis alors tes problèmes sont nos problèmes.

- *En s'éloignant* Hé merde, faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne compter pas sur moi pour vous dire quoi que ce soit.

//

- Franchement bizarre.

- On aurait dit une blessure faite à l'arme blanche.

- Ouais.

- Il a sûrement dû être hospitalisé…

- Sasuke, dans quoi tu t'es fourré ?

- On se le demande… Au fait Naruto… Heum, il y a un tout petit détail que j'ai oublié de te mentionner… Mais c'est rien de grave, une chose insignifiante… Et puis ce n'est qu'une rumeur…

- Oui, bon abrège.

- Et bien, il parait…

- Oui…

- *marmonnement*

- Hein ?

- Que… que la famille de Sasuke aurait des liens avec la mafia…

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai… Mais alors…

- Ne t'emballe pas. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur…

- Et tu ne penses pas qu'elle est peut-être fondée cette rumeur ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… C'est un collègue de mon père qui racontait ça…

- Je commence sérieusement à être inquiet… Dans quoi il est tombé ?

- Bonne question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

*Chez lui*

- Kiba ! N'oublie pas qu'un de mes collègues vient dîner ce soir. Ne rentre pas tard.

- Pas de problème. C'est Kakashi qui vient ?

- Oui.

_Ah, c'est bien ça…_

//

*Chez Naruto*

- Hey ! Toujours en forme ?

- Oui. Mais je suis un peu inquiet pour Sasuke.

- Je t'avouerai que je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu t'en fais autant pour lui. Tu ne le connais quasiment pas.

- C'est…c'est juste que…qu'il…il est intéressant.

- « Intéressant » ? Comment ça ?

- *Rougit* Heu…et bien…*se tortille*…je ne sais pas trop…parce qu'il m'intéresse.

- Il est intéressant parce qu'il t'intéresse. Ouah, tu m'as beaucoup éclairé dis moi !

- *Devient écarlate* Mais… *S'énerve* Mais je sais pas moi ! C'est comme ça ! Merde !

- *D'une voix douce* Hé… T'énerve pas. C'était juste une question. D'ailleurs, j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

- Laquelle ?

- Kakashi, le collègue de mon père, vient manger ce soir. Je lui demanderai des infos sur les Uchiwa.

- Ah, c'est bien ça. J'espère qu'il va pas te sortir encore une de ses âneries… Ou un truc du style « c'est top secret ! ». Parce qu'on le connaît Monsieur Retardataire Et Excuses Bidons.

- *Rire* C'est clair que c'est un original celui-là.

- Tu dois retourner chez toi vers quelle heure ?

- Oh, dans une heure à peu près.

- Ok, j'ai des trucs à te montrer.

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent devant l'ordinateur de la petite chambre de Naruto.

- Regarde, c'est ce que j'ai réussi à trouver sur la famille Uchiwa. Bon, il y a deux trois trucs qui me semblent improbables, mais ça là, m'a fait tiquer. C'est d'un avocat.

- Hummm. « Il paraitrait que certains fonds des entreprises Uchiwa sont détournés vers des œuvres peu charitables, soi-disant la mafia. A cela je réponds : beaucoup de petites filiales lancent ces rumeurs pour essayer de racheter les puissantes entreprises Uchiwa. Ces fonds sont en vérité destinés à un orphelinat situé dans la région d'Oisie. Blablabla…. »

- Après l'avoir lu, j'ai cherché sur internet le site de cet orphelinat. On y voit effectivement de ravissants petits orphelins près d'un grand bâtiment et avec eux, j'ai reconnu le frère de Sasuke. Il raconte qu'il a été fondé en 1987 grâce au fond des entreprises Uchiwa, etc…

- Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de louche là-dedans.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'Oisie ?

- Non.

- Hunf, ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est un coin perdu, le bout du monde. Personne ne connaît, pratique ! En plus avec le site tout le monde se dit que c'est la vérité.

- Et…

- Et moi je connais. Mon cousin Yahiko y habite ! Tu sais, c'est celui qui sortait avec une fermière. Il a décidé de vivre avec elle et ses vaches dans son patelin qui se situe dans l'Oisie.

- Et…

- Et j'y suis allé l'été dernier. Je peux te l'assurer, pas l'ombre d'un orphelinat dans le secteur !

- Donc c'est juste une couverture et comme ils savent que tout le monde se contentera de chercher sur internet sans aller sur place, ça fait une bonne planque. Je vois, malin…

- Sasuke, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors mais compte sur moi pour trouver !

- Ne t'emballe pas trop. J'espère seulement que tout ça ne va pas nous attirer trop de problèmes…

- *Dédain* Puf, froussard.

- Non, lucide. T'imagines Naruto sur quoi on est tombé ? Un détournement de fond pour la mafia ! C'est pas rien quand même. Surtout il ne faut pas en parler.

- Sans blague ! Je ne suis pas un abruti quand même ! Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dénoncerais la famille d'un ami.

- Hunf. Je me souviens de tes mots lorsque j'ai tué par mégarde cet abruti d'hamster de la brute Akira. J'avais tellement peur que tu me dénonces… Mais tu es venu tranquillement me voir en me disant…

- Les vrais amis sont ceux qui te disent, lorsque tu as tué quelqu'un, « où est-ce qu'on enterre le corps ? » Et non ceux qui essayent de te convaincre de te dénoncer.

- Je me suis toujours demandé d'où tu la sortais cette phrase.

- De mon grand-père. J'avais eu quelques problèmes avec des gens que je considérais comme des amis, je lui racontais ce qu'on faisait etc… Il s'est rendu compte qu'en fait ils se servaient seulement de moi, alors il m'a sorti ça. Je l'ai retenue car j'ai trouvé qu'elle résumait bien les choses.

- Si un jour Sasuke vient te voir couvert de sang, tu feras quoi ?

- *Déterminé* Je l'aiderai ! Et toi ?

- Je ne le connais pas encore assez pour savoir ce que je ferai mais si tu l'aides, moi je t'aiderai.

- Merci.

- C'est normal. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

- Et tu sais très que pour moi aussi.

- Ouais. *Regarde sa montre* Oh, mince t'as vu l'heure ? Faut que je me dépêche. Bye Naruto. Et ne te prends pas trop la tête avec cette histoire. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas, t'as des cernes aussi noir que les cheveux de Sasuke !

- Désolé. J'ai passé toute la nuit à chercher des informations sur les entreprises Uchiwa.

- Promets-moi de dormir cette nuit. A quoi ça sert sinon le week-end ?

- Promis. Bye Kiba.

//

_Naruto, je ne sais pas ce que s'est mais je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas par simple intérêt que tu recherches pendant toute une nuit des informations sur les Uchiwa… J'espère seulement pour toi que ça ne va pas te faire souffrir…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Une fois de retour chez lui, Kiba se fit sermonner gentiment pour son retard car le principal invité n'était toujours pas arrivé.

- Il va nous sortir quoi cette fois à ton avis ?

- Hummm… Le secours d'un chat dans un arbre il l'a déjà fait, la mamie qui s'est fait kidnapper aussi… Peut-être qu'une horde de chameau a envahi son jardin.

- *Rire* Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous sort toujours des idioties pareilles. Il pourrait simplement dire qu'il n'a pas vu l'heure.

- Mais tu le connais, c'est un original, il faut qu'il se démarque.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit.

- Oh, tiens. Un quart d'heure de retard, il est presque à l'heure cette fois. *Ouvre la porte* Hey ! Alors Kakashi, en forme ?

- Tout à fait. *Chuchote à son collègue* J'ai de nouvelles informations sur notre affaire…

- Oh… Tu me parleras de ça plus tard.

- Alors Kakashi ? Que t'est-il arrivé aujourd'hui ?

- Mon cher Kiba… Que veux-tu, une famille d'âne à décider de traverser juste devant ma voiture. Et tu sais, une famille d'âne, ça prend son temps.

- Mais oui, mais oui…

- Bon, les hommes si nous passions à table ?

- Toujours aussi rayonnante Maiko.

- *Regard intense* C'est la plus belle des femmes…

Une fois tout le monde installé, les conversations débutèrent joyeusement. A la fin du repas, Kiba s'isola pour parler tranquillement avec Kakashi.

- J'aimerai te poser une question.

- Oh… Un problème de cœur ?

- Pouf… Mais non. Tu connais bien les entreprises Uchiwa ?

- *Surpris* Les entreprises Uchiwa ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler… Pourq…

- *Le coupe* A ton travail ?

- Hein ? Aussi. Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Et c'est pour des raisons louches ?

- Explique le mot « louches ».

- Hé bien je ne sais pas… Fraude… Détournements de fond…

- Oula… Dans quoi tu t'embarques là ? Il ne s'agit rien de tout ça.

- Mais… Il ya ce-soi-disant orphelinat qui n'existe pas, puis Sasuke qui est blessé et…

- *Le stoppe* Hé…hé… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais ne te tracasses pas avec des histoires qui ne te concernent pas. *Lui ébouriffe les cheveux* Tu n'as pas d'autres occupations à ton âge ?

- Si, pardon.

- Bon. Oublie tout ça.

- Bien.

//

Plus tard, le père de Kiba et son collègue allèrent dans un recoin du salon, près du téléphone.

- Akira quelque chose m'inquiète. Comment ton fils est au courant pour les détournements de fonds et l'orphelinat ? Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Absolument pas… Je ne parle jamais de mon travail avec ma famille. Et surtout pas de cette affaire.

- Je me demande comment il a su… Mais bon. On s'en souciera plus tard. On a découvert une piste intéressante. Tu sais, le plus jeune des Uchiwa a eu une altercation récemment, on a trouvé avec qui.

- Oh… Bien.

- C'est une petite frappe de dealer… Très facile à manipuler. Il nous a avoué qu'il commerçait parfois avec les Uchiwa mais Sasuke a découvert qu'il devenait trop gourmand… Il a même essayé de leur faire du chantage. Ca ne leur a pas plu comme tu peux l'imaginer, alors ils ont décidé de mettre fin à leur contrat, mais le dealer a réussi à s'enfuir en blessant Sasuke.

- Bon… Au moins ça nous fait avancer… Et ensuite, il a rien dit d'autre ?

- Malheureusement non… Tu le sais, on ne trahit pas les Uchiwa. On a dû l'interroger dans un bar malfamé car il refusait qu'on le voit au commissariat. Mais ça n'a pas suffi à le protéger. Paf. Deux balles, mort sur le coup.

- Et merde ! Plus de témoin, aucune preuve matérielle… Un avocat pourra très facilement réfuter tout ça.

- Je sais bien. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. On arrive un peu à remonter la filière. On a besoin de trouver où il planque l'argent de leur trafic…

- Ouais, et c'est loin d'être gagné…

Maiko fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Kakashi, il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer.

- Oui. Tu as raison. On se voit demain Akira.

- Ouais. Bye.

- Tiens ? Pourquoi le téléphone est décroché. Bof, en passant à côté peut-être.

//

Dans sa chambre, Kiba tenait contre son oreille l'autre téléphone fixe de la maison.

_Je n'en reviens pas… Drogue ? Assassina ? Dans quoi on s'est fourré encore ? Naruto… Ton petit Sasuke est loin d'être un ange…_

//

Le lundi, à la récréation du matin, Kiba expliqua ce qu'il avait entendu après le repas.

- Ouah… Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas Sasuke qui l'a tué… Il en serait incapable.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu ne le connais pas Naruto !

- Si ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça !

- Et sur quoi te bases-tu ?

- J'ai confiance en lui… Il n'est peut-être pas très clair, mais c'est un homme bien. Je le sens… Il ne peut pas faire du mal à une personne…

- Naruto… Tu te voiles la face.

- Kakashi n'a pas dit qu'il l'avait tué ! Et puis, Sasuke l'aurait buté la première fois, avant que le dealer ne le blesse s'il avait était ainsi… Ce n'est pas lui. J'en suis sûr.

- Bon… On ne va pas déblatérer là-dessus. En tout cas Naruto, interdiction de faire une action inconsidérée. Promis ?

- Promis…

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit. Tout le monde revint en classe. Kiba se tourna vers son ami et fut stupéfié. Naruto observait Sasuke, ses yeux étaient à la fois tendres et inquiets. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui interpella Kiba.

_Ce regard… On dirait celui que porte mon père lorsqu'il observe ma mère… C'est le regard d'une personne… amoureuse. Naruto… Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?_

* * *

**Je suis navré pour cette longue attente. Mais voilà, enfin le chapitre 5. Quelques reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Petits mots de l'auteur : Long un an ? Je pense que oui, extrêmement même ! Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant cette très très très longue période. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et je vous informe également que je vais retravailler un peu l'histoire. Je ne vais pas changer les éléments de l'intrigue ou autre, simplement corriger des petites fautes que j'ai remarquées en relisant cette fic et également des petits détails peu importants qui peuvent être ajoutés pour améliorer la lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

_J'en suis quasiment sûr, Naruto aime Sasuke. Pas seulement en tant qu'ami, mais bien en tant qu' « amant ». Ses regards, ses inquiétudes, ses joues rouges, son énervement dès qu'on aborde le sujet « Sasuke ». Tous ces signes ne trompent pas. Naruto, moi je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es trop impliqué dans toute cette histoire de mafia...Je crois que ça ne peut que finir mal. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Naruto... S'il te plait, abandonne... Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal... Tu es un ami très précieux pour moi... Mais je sais quoi que je puisse dire, tu ne changeras pas d'avis, tu es incroyablement têtu ! Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! (bien que chose difficile pour moi.) J'espère simplement qu'il ne t'arrivera rien..._

_*Moqueur* Kiba, tu rêves !

_Ah oui, désolé...

_Tu es bien songeur ces derniers temps, quelque chose te tracasse au lycée ?

_Non Papa... Ce n'est rien.

_En tout cas, reste concentré. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir tout à démonter parce qu'on aura oublié une satanée pièce restait cachée sous ton pied.

_*Indigné* Comment veux-tu qu'une pièce reste cachée sous mon pied ?

_*Moqueur* Ca ne serait pas étonnant avec toi...

_Merci, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider...

_Ca va, Kiba. Je plaisante. Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais monter ce meuble tout seul.

_Ca doit tenir de famille...

_*D'un ton faussement outré* Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là, mon petit Kiba ? Que ton père est aussi doué que toi ?

_*D'un ton joueur* Ca m'étonnerait car dommage pour toi, il n'y a qu'un seul être parfait au sein de cette maison !

_*Le poursuivant avec un marteau* Non, mais tu vas voir, petit prétentieux !

Kiba riait à gorge déployée, son père après avoir fait trois pas venait de lamentablement se vautrer.

_*Riant* Parfois je me demande sérieusement comment tu as fait pour entrer dans la police.

_*Riant également* Ton père est un génie, tu le sais bien !

_Je le vois surtout !

_*Redevenu sérieux* Ca fait du bien de te revoir rire...

_*Sérieux à son tour* Je sais...

_Je m'inquiète un peu... Tu es étrange ces derniers temps.

_*Baissant les yeux* Je sais...

_*Le regardant intensément* Tu peux m'en parler...

_Je sais...

_*S'énervant quelque peu* Kiba ! Tu n'as pas d'autre réponse que « je sais » ?

_Je suis désolé, Papa, mais je ne peux rien dire. Surtout à toi.

_Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ton père ou parce que je suis policier ?

_*Sans émotion* Les deux.

_*Redevenant calme* Kakashi m'a dit que tu t'intéressais à la famille Uchiwa. Dis-moi pourquoi.

_Pour aider un ami.

_*Surpris* « Aider un ami »... *Réfléchit* Tu parles de Naruto ?

_...

_Je prends ça pour un oui. *Grave* Kiba, je ne sais pas pourquoi Naruto s'intéresse aux Uchiwa, mais tu devrais mieux le mettre en garde. On ne sort pas indemne après s'être frotter à cette famille.

_J'ai déjà essayé, mais c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi des délires d'adolescents peuvent être plus compliqués que la réalité. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Kiba !

_*Enervé* Je le sais bien ! Tu crois sincèrement que ça me plait de voir Naruto s'engouffrer dans cette histoire ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur pour lui ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre ! C'est mon ami et peu importe ce qu'il fait, je l'aiderai et le protègerai !

_Kiba, Akira... On entend que vous dans la maison, que se passe-il ?

_Rien, Maman. *Sors du salon et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée* Je vais prendre l'air.

/

Kiba errait dans les rues. Il arriva dans le centre ville et aperçut une tête familière. Il se mit à le suivre, de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre faire. Il découvrirait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant... Itachi s'engagea dans des petites rues. Il déboucha finalement sur une boîte de nuit. L'enseigne affichait « Le Palace » en grosses lettres violettes. Le bâtiment semblait petit avec son seul étage et encastré entre deux grands immeubles, mais on imaginait aisément que ce n'était qu'une illusion, d'ici on ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de la profondeur de la bâtisse.

_Le Palace... J'en ai déjà entendu parler au lycée. Il parait que c'est la boîte la plus branchée du moment et que c'est très difficile d'arriver à y entrer, on doit s'être fait inviter pour avoir une chance d'y pénétrer et évidement être majeur...Approchons-nous... Ah, une fenêtre isolée, voyons un peu..._

_Que fais tu là, petit?

__Et merde, grillé. _*D'un trait* Rien du tout, je, je... je passais simplement par là, mais là faut que j'y aille, vous entendez ? On m'appelle *Prêt à déguerpir*.

_*Le retint par le bras* Hé là ! Ne sois pas si pressé... je suis sûr que le patron serait ravi de te rencontrer...

_Merde... J'engueule Naruto comme quoi il n'est pas assez prudent et moi je me fais lamentablement chopé par un gros bras en train d'espionner par une fenêtre._

Le bâtiment était en réalité immense. Outre la salle gigantesque pour accueillir les clients, plusieurs annexes étaient visibles ainsi que de nombreux couloirs.

_Idéal pour un trafic..._

_Patron ! Je l'ai surpris en train de fouiner dehors.

_Humm... Ta tête me dit quelque chose. Tu ne serais pas un « ami » de mon frère ?

__L'ironie n'aurait pas pu être plus subtile..._ Effectivement...

_Et que fait « l'ami » de Sasuke ici ?

_*Mal à l'aise* J'ai entendu parler de cette boîte au lycée et je voulais simplement voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

_Ah, si ce n'est que ça... Tu sais que tu n'as pas encore l'âge d'y entrer, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui...

_Une dernière chose, tu ne serais pas le fils du brillant inspecteur Inuzuka par hasard ?

_*Troublé* C'est exact...

_*Souriant* Bien... tu peux partir...

Kiba se retrouva sur le seuil et se mit à courir. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type ? Un psychopathe ? Puis cette voix pleine d'ironie, de mépris et ses yeux d'illuminé. On a l'impression qu'il pourrait tuer quelqu'un avec la plus grande indifférence. Beurk ! Putain, ça à l'air d'être une sacrée enflure celui-là. Mais quelque chose ne va pas... Il m'a laissé partir trop facilement... Puis c'était quoi cette question sur mon père ? Il a souri en entendant ma réponse..._

Kiba arriva chez lui essoufflé. Un gros chien blanc lui sauta dessus et le renversa.

_*Souriant légèrement* Akamaru ! *Essayant de l'éloigner* Plff, arrête de me lécher voyons !

Le chien s'assit alors sagement à côté de son maître et le regarda avec un air plein de reproches.

_Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas occupé de toi. *Lui caressant le dessus de la tête* Pardonne-moi, je suis un peu préoccupé en ce moment. Ne me regarde pas comme ça...

Le chien appuya sa tête sur les cuisses de Kiba qui continuait à le caresser.

_Je suis désolé, Akamaru. Je vois bien que toi aussi tu t'inquiètes. Tu as toujours eu un sixième sens pour ressentir quand quelque chose ne va pas._

* * *

**Je suis désolé pour cette très grande attente. En ce moment j'ai du temps et l'inspiration est là donc je vais pouvoir écrire plusieurs chapitres et finir cette fic qui est finalement bien plus longue que prévue.**

**J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire. Elle sera plus axée sur l'histoire entre Sasuke et Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Kiba et Naruto étaient assis sur un banc dans la cour du lycée.

_*Sur un ton de reproche* Combien d'heures as-tu dormi ces derniers temps, Naruto ?

_Je ne sais pas... Pas beaucoup.

_Vue ta tête, ça ne m'étonne pas. Faut que t'arrêtes franchement.

_Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand tu me racontes des choses pareilles sur le frère de Sasuke ?

_Je pensais te faire plaisir en te disant que c'était certainement lui ou un de ses gros bras qui avaient tué le dealer. Et non ton petit protégé.

_*Enervé* Sauf que ça je le savais déjà ! Comment peux-tu imaginer que Sasuke fasse une chose pareille ?

_Non mais regarde nous ! On se dispute à cause d'un gars alors que merde ! Ce ne sont pas nos affaires !

_Si ! Justement !

_Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? Tu peux me le dire ?

_*Pris de court* Je... heu... Parce que c'est notre ami !

_ « Notre ami » ? Tu es sûr ?

_Ou... oui.

_On dirait pas ! Non mais sérieusement, Naruto ! Arrête de te voiler la face !

_Mais je ne me voile rien du tout ! Sasuke est notre ami, c'est tout !

_Putain, Naruto ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Ca crève les yeux que tu en es raide dingue !

_*Rougissant* Mais... mais pas du tout ! Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout. Puis c'est un garçon, je ne peux pas être amoureux d'un garçon...

_Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang ! On s'en fout que ce soit un mec ! Tu l'aimes !

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça...

_Tu ne comprends pas ? *Haussant le ton* Tu ne comprends pas ! Mais Naruto, tu baves littéralement sur lui en cours !

_Mais... mais n'importe quoi !

_Tu veux que je te prenne en photo ? Puis tu parles tout le temps de lui ! A longueur de journée c'est du Sasuke par ci, Sasuke par là ! Tu devrais te voir franchement !

Plusieurs personnes commençaient à observer ce duo se disputer et quelques bavardages commençaient à se faire entendre.

_*Retrouvant son calme* Enfin bref, Naruto. Une chose est sûre, ce mec t'a complètement envouté. Tu ferais mieux de lâcher l'affaire si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

_Je n'y arrive pas...

_Naruto...

_Je n'y arrive pas ! Je pense à lui tout le temps, c'est vrai ! Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer quand je l'aperçois ! J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser dès qu'il m'effleure ! Je rêve même de lui ! Je... je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive...

_Tu es amoureux.

_Mais c'est un mec ! Un putain de mec !

_Et alors ? Ca ne change pas qui tu es.

_Je sais bien... mais...

_Naruto...

_Puis je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. Comment veux-tu qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? Il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour que toutes les filles soient à ses pieds. Alors si je peux l'aider d'une quelconque manière, je le ferai. C'est là le devoir d'un ami.

_Et tu sais très bien que je t'aiderai aussi.

_Merci Kiba.

_*Soupire* Viens, ça a sonné.

/

Dans la salle de classe, Kiba observait attentivement Sasuke et Naruto.

_Naruto, quelle idée de t'enticher d'un gars pareil... Un tombeur inexpressif ayant des liens avec la mafia, le jackpot ! T'as fait fort sur le coup... Tiens, Monsieur Charmeur jette un coup d'œil sur Naruto. Avec autant d'expressions, comment veux-tu déceler quelque chose ? Allez Sasuke, un petit effort ! D'un autre côté, je ne l'ai jamais vu parler à une fille et c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole. Le seul à lui faire la conversation est notre chère tête blonde. Faut-il en déduire quelque chose à part que Naruto est un harceleur de première et qu'il l'apprécie peut-être un peu en tant qu'ami... Je ne sais pas. Je présume que je vais avoir besoin d'un petit tête-à-tête pour me faire une opinion. _

Après la fin des cours, Kiba rattrapa Sasuke qui était en route pour rentrer chez lui.

_Hé ! Sasuke !

_*Se retournant, surpris* Kiba... Tu n'es pas avec Naruto ?

_Ah... Bon point, il parle de lui. Mais faut avouer aussi que c'est rare qu'on ne soit pas tous les deux. _

_Je peux te parler un moment ?

_*Réticent* Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

_Ca ne prendra que deux minutes. C'est au sujet de Naruto.

_Voyons si ça marche._

_Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_Ca marche ! Heu... merde, maintenant faut que je trouve une idée ! _

_Heu... Comment dire... Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais en ce moment il n'est pas très en forme...

_Oui, j'ai vu.

_Oh, c'est bien ça ! Un petit peu d'intérêt de sa part._

_Et... je me demandais si tu voudrais venir sortir avec nous ce week end, histoire de le remettre d'aplomb et de lui permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes...

_Il a des problèmes ?

_Bon, il ne répond pas à la question mais on dirait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux._

_Oui, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler, je préfère que ce soit lui qui le fasse s'il en a envie.

_*Baissant les yeux* Je vois...

_Alors... Tu veux bien venir ? Ce serait mieux si on était plusieurs.

_Je vais y réfléchir.

_Allez, s'il te plait ! Naruto serait content que tu viennes !

_*Hésitant* Je... je verrai si je peux.

_De l'hésitation... Bon signe ou mauvais ? Provoquons-le un peu._

_Allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais sorti !

_Mais bien sûr que non !

_Ah... mieux, bien mieux ! Sasuke commence à être enfin démonstratif !_

_*Moqueur* Mouais... avec les bisounours pour un goûter d'anniversaire !

_N'importe quoi !

_Ah bon ? J'aimerai voir ça alors...

_Très bien, je viendrai !

_C'est dans la poche !_

_*Souriant* Génial ! Naruto sera ravi !

_Bon, si c'était tout, je m'en vais.

_Oh... mais serait-ce un léger rougissement que je viens d'apercevoir ?_

_Bonne soirée, Sasuke ! A la prochaine !

/

*De retour chez lui*

_Bon, appelons notre petite boule de nerfs..._

_Allo.

_*Joyeux* J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer ! Ce week end, j'organise une fête pour toi !

_Hein ? En quel honneur ?

_C'est le seul prétexte que j'ai trouvé pour parler avec Sasuke.

_Tu lui as parlé ?

_Oui ! Je voulais voir ce qu'il pensait de toi.

_*Déconcerté* Quoi ? Mais... que...

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai rien dit de compromettant. Il a dit qu'il viendrait.

_Qu'il viendrait ? A une fête ?

_Ouaip ! J'ai un incroyable pouvoir de persuasion. *Moqueur* Tu vas devoir m'appeler maître pendant un moment !

_Tout ce que tu veux ! Merci Kiba ! T'es vraiment génial !

_Oh... Que de louanges !

_Tu les mérite bien pour une fois...

_Héhé ! Bon, faut que je fasse passer le mot parmi nos amis maintenant, une fête à trois, ça va paraître un peu louche.

_C'est sûr...

_Allez ! A demain Naruto ! Fais de beaux rêves...

_*Rire jaune* Haha ! Tu crois que j'ai pas compris le sous-entendu ?

_*Ironie* Quel sous-entendu ? *Riant* Allez, bye.

_*Souriant* Pfff... Allez, ciao Kiba. Et encore merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

*Raccroche*

_Je ne lui ai pas dit ce que j'ai vu... Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs. Il est déjà assez perturbé comme ça._

* * *

**Et encore un petit chapitre. Ils ne sont pas très longs, mais je m'arrête quand je sens qu'on va changer d'idée. J'espère en tout cas que cette fic vous plait. Elle est finalement plus joyeuse que ce que je pensais faire au début. Elle est de plus en plus longue également. J'écris ce qui me vient ^^. Une petite review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Quelques heures avant la fête, Kiba et Naruto étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier.

_*Soupire* Dis, Naruto... C'est une simple soirée entre potes, t'as pas besoin de cet accoutrement...

_C'est trop ? *Se regarde dans un miroir* Ah oui... effectivement... Bon, je vais mettre ça alors.

_Ce truc ? C'est pas un peu trop transparent... D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu aies des fringues pareilles ?

_Ca... C'était pour une soirée à thème chez Sai.

_Chez Sai ? Je comprends mieux... Et c'était quoi le thème ?

_Sans complexe.

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce thème... Enfin, c'est Sai tu me diras... C'était quand d'ailleurs ? Ca ne me dit rien.

_Quand tu es parti en Suède.

_Ah... *Chuchote* Valait mieux pas que je sois là pour voir ça...

_*Brandis un T-shirt orange avec une grenouille imprimée sur le devant* Bon, je présume que ceci est le mieux ?

_Heu... Ca te ressemble on va dire...

_Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que j'ai une tête de grenouille ?

_Mais non... On dirait une fille lors de son premier rendez-vous avec un mec... Ce n'est qu'une soirée, t'enfile un T-shirt et un jean puis c'est bon.

_Non, ce n'est pas qu'une soirée. C'est ma première soirée avec Sasuke. Et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière...

_Pfff... Allez... Viens, on va être en retard sur les préparatifs à force.

/

*Chez Kiba*

_Entrez !

_Bonsoir.

_Ah ! Sasuke ! Si tu veux saluer Naruto, il est dans le salon, à droite.

_...

_Merci de répondre quelque chose... _*Attrape des boissons et se dirige dans le salon*

_Désolé pour l'attente ! *Se fait attraper et attirer dans un coin*

_Hé Kiba, tu ne nous avais pas dit que Monsieur Asocial était de la partie.

_C'est un ami de Naruto.

_ « Ami » ? Ou... plan cul ?

_*Surpris* Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Gaara ?

_*Moqueur* Héhé... On n'est pas complètement aveugle...

_Développe.

_On voit bien le petit ménage qui se passe entre eux. *Clin d'œil* Tu veux un coup de main pour les décoincer ? *Jette un coup d'œil sur Naruto et Sasuke* Parce que là on a le temps d'être desséchés avant qu'il ne se passe un truc intéressant.

_Heu... Je... Bon...

_Je le sens mal..._

_T'inquiète, tu peux nous faire confiance !

_J'en suis pas si sûr...

_Allez ! Ca va être marrant !

_Mais...

_Sinon je vais balancer à ma chère cousine Hinata que tu n'es qu'un gros pervers qui...

_*Le coupe* Heeein ? Mais ça va pas !

_*Affirmatif* Bien, tu acceptes alors.

_Bande d'enflures... Enfin, on ne sait jamais, ça fera peut-être avancer les choses..._

Le trio rejoignit Sasuke et Naruto assis sur le canapé en train de gentiment se chamailler.

G : Hola vous deux ! Un petit jeu vous tente ?

Na : Quel genre de jeu ?

Ne : Le jeu de la capsule, ça vous va ?

S : C'est quoi comme jeu ?

K : Tu prends une capsule de bierre. Tu dois réussir à la mettre à l'endroit sur une bouteille placée plus loin sans bouger de ta place. Si tu te rates, tu devras boire un coup et auras un gage que tu tireras parmi ceux placés dans ce chapeau *montre*.

S : *Sceptique* Et c'est quoi l'intérêt ?

Na : Allez Sasuke, c'est marrant. *Sourire*

S : ...très bien...

*Kiba et Gaara, à part*

_T'as mis quoi comme gages ?

_Haha... Tu verras bien.

_Ca me fait un peu peur...

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de méchant.

_Tu vas encore tricher pour qu'ils tirent ce qui t'arrange, n'est-ce pas...

_*Sourire* Je vois que tu me connais bien.

/

Les minutes s'écoulaient et tous en étaient déjà à leur quatrième ou cinquième verre, à part pour une personne...

Ne : C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de chance.

S : Ce n'est pas de la chance. *S'apprête à lancer*

G : *Le bouscule* Oups... Mince, tu l'as manqué...

S : *Boit* ...

Ne : Et un gage pour Sasuke !

S : *Tire* Danse en te déhanchant.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gage... Il n acceptera jamais._

Na : Gaara t'a bousculé, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire...

S : *Se lève* Très bien.

_Oooh... Il le fait... Il y en a un qui est intéressé en tout cas. _

K : *Chuchote* Fais attention. Tu vas finir par le dévorer...

Na : *Rougit* Hein ? *Baisse les yeux* N'importe quoi.

/

Aidé par la maladresse de Gaara, Sasuke dut boire plusieurs verres et commençait à être assez éméché, même si sur son visage seule de l'indifférence était visible.

G : *A Kiba et Neiji* C'est un robot, ce gars, ou quoi ? On va devoir encore un peu aider Naruto...

K : Tu fais peur quand tu fais cette tête...

G : *Grand sourire* Aie confiance !

_Ca me rassure encore moins quand tu dis ça..._

Ne : A toi Sasuke.

S : ... *Lance*

G : Ooohhh... Encore raté. *Air innocent* Tiens, choisis.

S : ...

G : Hé bien, que dois-tu faire ?

S : Rouler une pelle à la personne sur ma droite.

_Heeein ? Gaara, c'est quoi ce gage encore ! On n'est plus au collège à faire des cap ou pas cap d'embrasser elle ou lui ! Là, certain il va fuir, c'est tout ce qu'on aura gagné. Puis aie pitié de Naruto... Il va nous faire une crise cardiaque à force._

Ne : Boh, laisse tomber Gaara. Cet homme n'en est pas capable. C'est un lâche simplement...

G : J'aurais cru pourtant... Tans pis...

S : ...

Ne : Je suis un peu déçu. Je pensais que quand on prenait des grands airs comme ça c'est qu'on valait bien quelque chose.

G : On s'est trompé...

Sans prévenir, Sasuke attrapa le menton de Naruto et l'embrassa sauvagement. Naruto resta pétrifié pendant de longues minutes avant de se décomposer et de se lever pour se précipiter dans la cuisine. Kiba le suivit.

_Naruto, ça va ?

_*Regard dans le vide*...

_*Agite la main devant ses yeux* Youhou... Naruto... T'es encore parmi nous ?

_Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non...

_Il... il... *Met ses mains sur sa bouche* Il m'a embrassé.

_Oui...

_*Rire nerveux* Ce... ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais notre premier baiser...

_C'était une idée de Gaara...

_Pff... ça ne m'étonne pas... mais... je fais quoi maintenant ? Je sais bien qu'il a seulement réagit à leurs provocations... Mais... pour moi...

_Reste naturel. Tu n'as pas envie qu'il y ait de malaise entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non...

_Alors ne change rien.

_...

Naruto et Kiba revinrent dans le salon. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil sur la tête blonde que Kiba ne rata pas.

_Alors Sasuke, ton masque d'indifférence n'est-il qu'une façade quand il s'agit de Naruto ?_

/

Malgré ses efforts, Naruto avait du mal à faire comme si de rien était et rougissait dès qu'il avait un contact physique ou visuel avec Sasuke. Quelques heures plus tard, chacun rentra chez soi.

*S'affale dans son lit* _Aaaahhh... Sasuke, t'es un mec normal au fond... Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que tu penses, mais une chose est sûre, tu n'es pas indifférent au charme de Naruto. J'espère que tu ne lui attireras pas d'ennuis._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis la soirée chez Kiba. Naruto était assis près d'une fenêtre et avait les yeux dans le vague tandis que Sasuke, près de la porte, fixait un point sur le mur. Kiba était un peu à l'écart avec trois garçons, Shikamaru, Gaara et Neji.

Sh : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux là ? On dirait qu'ils s'évitent.

K : *Ironie* Ca c'est grâce à une super idée de Gaara.

Ga : Roohh... C'est bon. Ca va leur passer.

Sh : On m'explique ?

Ne : On a fait le jeu de la capsule lors de la soirée chez Kiba. Sasuke a eu comme gage : Roule une pelle à la personne sur ta droite. Et bien sûr à droite, c'était Naruto.

Sh : *Surpris* Et il l'a fait ?

Ga : Oh oui ! Un sacré patin d'ailleurs !

K : Gaara !

Ga : Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je suis sûr qu'il a pris son pied !

Ne : *Moqueur* Ils s'évitent peut-être pour ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre...

K : Tu vas pas t'y mettre !

Sh : Il n'a peut-être pas tord...

K : Shika !

Ga : Y a que toi qui est coincé, je te ferai remarquer...

K : Coincé ? N'importe quoi...

Sh : En tout cas, on ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça.

K : Oh non... pas encore une de vos brillantes idées... par pitié... Mettez-vous un peu à la place de Naruto.

Ga : Mais c'est pour lui qu'on fait ça.

K : *Sceptique* Mouais... C'est surtout pour vous foutre de sa gueule.

Ga : Mais non, voyons. On est des amis, faut bien lui donner un petit coup de pouce !

K : Alors, pas de truc foireux cette fois.

Sh : Non, faut simplement qu'ils se retrouvent seuls.

K : *Soupire* Très bien...

/

*Dans la cour*

_Hey ! Naruto ! Le prof veut te voir en classe.

_Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

_Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit...

_Très bien. *S'en va*

Kiba rejoignit le trio de ce matin.

K : T'es sûr que Sasuke est resté dans la salle ?

Ga : Certain.

Ne : On va voir ce qui se passe ?

K : Hein ? Mais...

Ga : *S'éloigne* Bon, tu viens ?

K : Oui oui.

/

Kiba et le reste du groupe s'étaient accroupis dans l'herbe, près d'une fenêtre restée ouverte. De là, ils pouvaient entendre la conversation entre Sasuke et Naruto et arrivait à voir la scène grâce au reflet dans la vitre.

_Si on se fait choper, on est mort... Un Naruto en colère, ça peut faire très mal._

Na : *Gêné* Sasuke... Heu... Le prof aussi veut te voir ?

Sa : ...

Ne : *Chuchote* C'est mal barré...

Na : Heu... *S'assois*

Sa : ...

Na : C'était... c'était bien chez Kiba, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa : Mouais... Ca a eu l'air de te plaire.

Na : *Rougit* De me plaire ?

Ga : *Chuchote* C'est un sous-entendu ?

Ne : Va savoir...

Sa : Oui...

Na : La soirée ?

Sa : ...

Na : Ou...

Sa : ...

Na : Ou le... *Rougit fortement* le...

Sa : ...

Na : Le gage ?

Sa : Lequel ?

Na : Heu... le...

Sa : J'ai du danser, faire un strip-tease...

Na : *Le coupe* Tu veux me faire dire quoi ?

Ne : *Chuchote* C'est clair, il veut en venir où ?

Sh : J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus...

Sa : Lequel de mes gages t'as plu le plus ?

Na : *Cramoisi*...

Sa : *Moqueur* Ou lesquels...

Na : Je... heu... je ne comprends pas.

Sa : Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu me regardais ?

Na : Je... je...

Sa : Quoi ? J'aurais imaginé ce voile de désir et d'envie sur tes magnifiques yeux bleus quand je me déhanchais langoureusement ? Ou bien quand je t'ai...

Na : *Difficile de devenir encore plus rouge* Heu... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Ga : *Chuchote, avec un léger rire* Bravo Sasuke ! Continue !

K : Naruto va nous faire un arrêt...

Ga : Mais non, faut bien le secouer de temps en temps.

K : Mais quand même...

Sa : Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Tu en es sûr ?

Na : Ou...oui.

Sa : Donc, tu ne ressens rien pour moi ?

Na : Je...non.

Un bruit de chaise tombant par terre se fit entendre. Sasuke s'était levé brusquement et avançait d'un pas lent et mesuré vers Naruto.

Sa : Vraiment rien ?

Na : *S'enfonce dans sa chaise* No...non...

Sa : Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je fais ça ?

Sasuke se pencha lentement vers le blond.

Ga : *Chuchote* Sasuke attaque !

Na : *S'enfonce le plus possible dans sa chaise* Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa : ...

Le brun n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Naruto.

Na : Sa... Sasuke... tu me fais peur.

Sasuke s'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre ses lèvres. Il passa une main sous son T-shirt ce qui tira un petit gémissement au blond.

Sa : Effectivement...

Ga : *Chuchote, moqueur* Tu t'es fait avoir mon petit Naruto...

Na : *Frissonnant* Je... heu... gnan !

Nouveau gémissement après une pression de Sasuke sur son torse.

Sa : ... je ne te fais vraiment aucun effet.

Soudain, Naruto se dégagea et s'éloigna de Sasuke, les yeux plein de rage.

Na : *Enervé* Mais pour qui te prends, merde ! Tu crois quoi, que je vais tomber à tes pieds ? Je ne suis pas une de ces pauvres filles que tu choppes quand ça t'arrange !

Sh : *Chuchote* Il se réveille enfin...

Na : Mais merde à la fin ! Je vois bien que tu te fous de moi ! Oui, tu me fais de l'effet ! Ca te va, t'es content ? Je l'ai dit !

Sa : ...

Na : Maintenant, fous moi la paix !

Naruto s'apprêtait à partir quand Sasuke le retint par le bras.

Sa : *D'un ton neutre* Tu crois sérieusement que ça m'amuse ? *Hausse la voix* Que je me ferais chier à te parler, venir à tes soirées, faire des jeux stupides et surtout t'embrasser si j'en avais rien à foutre de toi?

Na : *Sidéré* Heu... mais... je suis un mec quand même.

Sa : Et alors ? Tu crois que je l'ai choisi de tomber sous le charme de ces yeux bleus envoutants ?

Na : *Rougit* Envoutants ?

Ga : *Moqueur* Monsieur Je M'en Fous Du Monde Extérieur est bien poétique...

Sa : C'est de ta faute, Naruto. Et tu as bien intérêt à en assumer les conséquences.

Na : Mais... *Réfléchit* Très bien.

Le visage de Sasuke se fendit d'un sourire doux. Naruto était complètement subjugué, c'était la première fois qu'il observait une telle expression sur le visage du brun.

Sa : *Se penchant au-dessus de la fenêtre* Vous pouvez sortir de là je pense.

Ne : Et merde... grillés.

Sh : *Se relevant* Il nous a vus dans le reflet de la vitre.

Sa : Bonne remarque.

Na : *Rougit* Quoi ? Vous étiez là pendant tout ce temps ?

Ga : *Moqueur* On en a pas raté une miette !

Na : *De plus en plus rouge* Heein ? Mais...

K : *Tendre* T'inquiète, Naruto. *Clin d'œil* On est avec toi.

Na : Me... merci.

* * *

**Voilà, encore un chapitre ^^. Je voudrais simplement faire une petite remarque, beaucoup de monde lit cette fic, mais peu de personne laisse une review (je voudrais d'ailleurs remercier pour les quelques reviews anonymes que j'ai reçu). Donc, ça demande pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ^^!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Trois semaines plus tard, Naruto était dans la chambre de Kiba.

_T'es vraiment un couple avec Sasuke maintenant.

_Je l'espère en tout cas...

_Tu l'espères ?

_Hé bien... On fait plein de choses ensemble, plein de choses de couple, certes, mais on a jamais vraiment encore déclaré qu'on en était un.

_Je vois... Et tu es allé jusqu'où avec lui ?

_*Rougit* Kiba !

_*Moqueur* OOooh ! Jusque là !

_Mais... arrête. En plus je me suis trop tapé la honte à cause de ma mère...

_Ah bon ? Pourquoi, encore une de ses extravagances ?

_Déjà, de un j'ouvre mon tiroir un beau matin, qu'est-ce que je ne trouve pas à l'intérieur ? Des préservatifs ! Je vois sur la boîte un petit mot de ma mère : Fais attention à toi mon chéri, n'oublie pas d'en mettre un ! Maman.

_Non ! Elle n'a pas osé ?

_Si ! Et ce n'est pas le pire...

_Y a pire ? Vas-y raconte !

_Hé bien... Y avait personne à la maison et avec Sasuke... comment dire... la température montait furieusement ! On est monté dans ma chambre et bon... je te laisse deviner la suite...

_*Moqueur* Tu as mis à profit le cadeau de ta mère.

_Voilà. Et une fois notre affaire faite, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour aller nous chercher un petit truc à manger, c'est que ça creuse tout ça ! Enfin bref... Là je tombe sur un petit tas de vêtement avec un mot dessus... Précisons qu'il n'y était pas au début...

_Non... Me dis pas que...

_Et si ! Donc je lis le mot : Mon chéri, voyant que tu es occupé, je te laisse tes affaires pour ton entrainement que tu avais oubliées. Et s'il te plait, mets tes draps au sale ! Maman

_*En plein fou rire* Oh putain ! La honte ! Mais... Oh putain Naruto !

_*Rougit* Oui, bon ça va ! Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

_Ca prouve qu'elle est très compréhensive d'un autre côté.

_Merci du cadeau ! Mais t'imagines pas à quel point j'étais mal après...

_Ah si, très bien ! C'est trop fort ! Franchement je l'adore ta mère, elle est géniale !

_Bon, ça va ! J'ai plus qu'à aller me jeter sous un pont...

_Mais non... Et Sasuke dans tout ça ? Il a dit quoi ?

_Ne m'en parle pas. J'avais tellement honte, je pouvais pas lui dire. Mais j'étais complètement déconnecté quand je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec le mot qu'il a eu le temps de se rapprocher et de le lire par-dessus mon épaule. Il s'est mis à rire...

_Sasuke ? Rire ? Deux mots que je n'aurais jamais associés... J'ai de plus en plus de respect pour ta mère !

_Mais t'as fini oui ? Il me fait : t'as de la chance d'avoir une mère pareille.

_Tu vois, si même lui le dit !

_Kiba !

_Roohh... Ca va, je te taquine.

_*Boude* Meuh...

_C'est trop fort quand même !

/

_Aaahhh... mais pauvre Naruto. J'aurais fait un arrêt je crois à sa place ou je serai allé me terrer dans un trou pendant un moment, histoire qu'on m'oublie un peu. Sa mère est vraiment incroyable ! Naruto ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il lui ressemble beaucoup. La manière de parler, de rire, le caractère, les traits du visage, la volonté de ne jamais abandonner... Les seules choses que tu aies héritées de ton père sont la blondeur solaire de tes cheveux et la couleur océan de tes yeux mélangée tout de même à l'étincelle de vie présente dans ceux de ta mère. Toi et Sasuke... C'était assez improbable au départ. Mais finalement, tu y es parvenu ! Arriver à le faire plier, franchement admiratif. Ca prouve que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Naruto. Je me répète, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne t'apportera pas d'ennuis. Malheureusement, sa famille et ses histoires louches ne me rassurent pas mais c'est surtout ce mauvais pressentiment qui m'habite depuis que tu l'as rencontré qui me fait peur... _

Ga : Kiba ! Tu rêves !

K : Ah oui, merde...

Ga : A quoi tu pensais ?

K : A rien en particulier...

Ne : Alors Sasuke ? Toi et Naruto ?

Sa : ...

Ne : Vous en êtes où ?

K : *Sourire en coin* Assez loin apparemment...

Sa : Il te l'a dit ?

K : Effectivement.

Sh : Dit quoi ?

Sa : *Le plus naturel du monde* Que la mère de Naruto nous a entendu en pleine action.

Naruto qui était jusque là en train de boire un soda s'étouffa en avalant de travers.

Ga : Et bien Naruto. *Lui tape dans le dos* Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Na : Kof kof... *Reprend son souffle* Sa... Sasuke ! Mais ça va pas de sortir ça comme ça !

Sa : Béh quoi ?

K : *Riant* J'adore comment il te dit ça, serein !

Ne : Alors vous êtes vraiment un couple maintenant ?

Sa : *Réfléchit* ...

Na : *Observe Sasuke* ...

Sa : Je présume...

Na : Vraiment ?

Sa : Je pense qu'être arrivé à un tel point d'intimité même avec ta mère, on peut voir les choses ainsi... *sourire*

Na : *Rougit puis sourit* C'est vrai.

Ga : C'est pas que tout ça n'est pas intéressant, mais j'ai la dalle !

Na : Allez, je suis de bonne humeur, je vous invite !

K : Oh non, on va encore bouffer des ramens !

Na : Personne t'oblige à venir...

K : Haha, très drôle. *Sourire* Comme si je pouvais rater ton empiffrage impressionnant avec des nouilles salées !

* * *

**Hey ! Je me suis plutôt amusé sur ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas bien comment aborder l'évolution de la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto vu que l'histoire est racontée par un tiers, puis cette idée m'est venue ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^. N'oubliez pas de mettre une petit review pour me donner votre avis ^^.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Deux semaines plus tard, Naruto et Kiba marchaient dans le centre ville.

_Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas retrouver tout les deux.

_C'est vrai...

_Tu passes tellement de temps avec ton cher Sasuke que tu me délaisses...

_Rohh ! Tu vas pas commencer... C'est mon copain et il est très possessif, c'est pas de ma faute !

_Mouais... *Moqueur* c'est juste que tu préfères t'envoyer en l'air plutôt qu'aller faire un tour avec ton vieux pote !

_*Rougit* Mais... mais n'importe quoi !

_Dans le mile !

_Pffff...

Soudain, Kiba se stoppa. Naruto, intrigué, regarda autour de lui ce qui avait pu causer cette expression de crainte sur le visage de son ami.

It : Tiens... Les « amis » de mon petit frère...

K : ...

It : Même plus je crois... Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère aussi insouciant que ces temps-ci. *Fixe le blond* Naruto je crois... Oui, c'est bien ce nom qu'il murmurait l'autre fois.

Na : Que...

It : *Le détaille de la tête aux pieds* Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve... enfin, chacun ses goûts.

K : *Reprenant contenance* Que nous voulez-vous ?

It : Rien de particulier... *S'éloignant* Naruto, fais bien attention à toi... je n'aime pas quand mon cher petit frère est distrait...

/

*Assis dans un parc*

_Kiba...

_Ne pense pas à ce qu'il vient de dire.

_C'était une menace, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je crois bien... *S'énerve* Mais quelle enflure quand même ! Il était obligé de venir nous pourrir l'oxygène !

_Kiba... Calme.

_Désolé...

_...

_Naruto, depuis que Sasuke est là...

_Ne mets Sasuke dans le même panier que ce type !

_Je...

_Je comprends que tu sois inquiet, mais s'il te plait, je l'aime et c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il est drôle, je sais, on dirait pas comme ça, il est intelligent, vraiment très beau... il a quelques problèmes de sociabilité, mais il fait des efforts ! Il est très tendre, il fait attention à moi... Et oui, c'est un super plan cul ! C'est quelqu'un de bien, Kiba.

_Je vois... mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_C'est cet Itachi qu'il faut faire enfermer. Il est malade ce type. Il ne supporte pas que son frère puisse être heureux et qu'il lui désobéisse.

_Comment ça ?

_Il y a trois jours, j'étais avec Sasuke. On sortait du ciné après avoir passé une journée merveilleuse ! Puis j'ai senti sa main se crisper dans la mienne. Là, devant nous, Itachi. Je pensais que Sasuke allait me lâcher et partir avec lui, mais non. Il a raffermi sa prise et s'est rapproché de moi. Itachi à commencé à faire des réflexions salaces à moitié sous-entendues. Sasuke s'est énervé, il lui a lancé un de ses regards noirs, l'a salué et on s'est barré. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à son expression avant de partir, il avait une lueur de folie, de haine et de cruauté pure dans les yeux. J'en ai eu des frissons.

_C'est vraiment un tordu ce type. Franchement Naruto, fais gaffe.

_Oui... je vais essayer.

/

*Chez Naruto*

Ku : Naruto, tu peux aller ranger ton linge, il y en a partout !

Na : Maintenant ?

Ku : *Ton autoritaire* Oui, maintenant.

Na : *Résigné* Très bien... *Sort du salon*

Ku : Kiba...

K : Oui ?

Ku : Je sais que mon fils voit un garçon en ce moment, très beau jeune homme d'ailleurs... Heu, là n'est pas le sujet. Je le trouve un peu tendu depuis... J'aimerai savoir si j'ai raison de m'inquiéter ou non.

_Aïe... C'est pas à moi de répondre !_

K : Normalement... non.

Ku : Puis... j'ai eu une drôle de visite aujourd'hui... Un homme brun, il ressemble assez au copain de Naruto.

K : *Froid* C'est son frère.

Ku : Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il venait faire ici, mais c'était vraiment étrange. Il était si... j'en ai encore des frissons !

K : Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Ku : Il voulait savoir si son frère était là... mais je pense que ce n'était qu'un prétexte car quand je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas le cas, il s'est simplement retourné et m'a dit de bien prendre soin de mon fils... Que ce serait triste s'il lui arrivait malheur à cause de son frère. Kiba, je pense que tu sais quelque chose, alors s'il te plait, réponds à ma question, ai-je raison de me faire du soucis ?

K : ...

Ku : Je te le ferai dire, tu sais...

_Je le sais bien..._

K : Très bien... Je vais vous parler en toute franchise. Je crois que Naruto est sérieusement dans la merde. Le frère de Sasuke est un vrai malade ! Puis, il est mélé a des histoires très louches, un lien avec la mafia... et je crois bien que Sasuke aussi.

Ku : C'est pire que ce que je croyais...

K : Naruto dit que Sasuke ne lui ferait jamais de mal, je pense qu'on peut se fier à son jugement même si je sais qu'il est complètement aveuglé par le beau brun. Mais Itachi... Je crois qu'il est près à tout pour parvenir à ses fins et qu'il doit avoir des alliés un peu partout.

Ku : Je vois... S'il ose venir me dire en personne que j'ai intérêt à surveiller mon fils c'est que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

K : Le problème c'est que Naruto ne voudra jamais quitter Sasuke...

Ku : Qui t'a dit qu'il fallait qu'il le quitte ?

K : *Surpris* Mais...

Ku : Mon fils est complètement dingue de ce gars. Il pense que c'est un homme bien alors il a tout mon soutien ! Ce n'est pas un petit mafieux qui veut faire du mal à Naruto qui va venir saboter leur couple ! Tiens toi bien frère à la noix, une mère en colère, ça peut faire très mal !

K : Mais...

Ku : Je sais que tu t'inquiètes et ça me fait plaisir que Naruto est un ami comme toi à ses côtés. Laisse-moi faire.

_Ca me rassure pas vraiment... Je sais que cette femme est capable de tout mais tout de même... _

* * *

**Voilà, je tenais à vous mettre un autre chapitre avant de partir à l'étranger une semaine. Donc, la suite sera publiée dans un petit moment. N'oubliez pas de me mettre une review en attendant ^^.**


End file.
